Trapeed in Maishon Kamelot
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: Esta puede ser una aventura cualquiera pero al momento en que te metes con Road Kamelot no hay modo de escapar... Lamentablemente Aqua, Xavier, Benny, Zafiro y Jessica lo descubriran del modo dificil cuando queden atrapados ¡En la Mansion Kamelot!.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo lo que reconoscan no es mio**

* * *

Introducción

Tal vez sea un simple viaje pero cuando la emoción invade tu cuerpo no sabes cómo reaccionar puesto que... esto me paso y solo yo junto con otro amigo logramos escaparnos y salvarnos de aquella mansión.

Antes los Kamelot eran súper y muy millonarios, los Kamelot tenían una hija hermosa media 1 30cm, tenía el cabello largo y negro como la noche, tenía los ojos morados como las uvas o las vallas salvajes del bosque, vestía siempre vestidos cortos de calaveras, usaba zapatos negros de tacón mediano y también completamente con calcetas hasta el muslo negras con rojo, rosa y morado etc.

Aquella era una niña hermosa tan hermosa como su nombre; el nombre era Road, Road Kamelot ella solía estar en casa todo el día pero cuando en su cumpleaños número 12 le regalaron ese paraguas...

* * *

**Hola. Esta es mi primera historia, no esta 100% relacionada con la historia de DGM. Espero que les guste.**

**Reviews???**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Aquí empieza nuestra historia cuando Road Kamelot vivía; la tragedia empezó cuando Road cumplía 12 años en la mañana antes de su cumpleaños Road gozaba mientras caminaba por las ramas del roble que estaba frente a su casa pero esta precisamente feliz.

-¡Road hora de comer!-esa era su madre era alta, de ojos azules y todo lo opuesto a Road; Road precisamente estaba casi como triste todo el tiempo nunca sonreía desde que cumplió 7 años no dio una sonrisa mas hasta ahora no sonreía pero eso no importa ahora

-¡Road!-

-Ya voy madre-

-Bien baja de ahí rápido te lastimaras-

-Esta bien madre-

Cuando Road bajo de la rama fue directo a comer si era una niña con mirada triste pero muy obediente

-Road ¿estás feliz?-

- ¿Por qué eh de estar feliz madre?-

-¡Por que mañana es tu cumpleaños!-

-Será lo mismo de cada año regalos tontos y bobos sin sentido alguno nadie me da lo que exactamente quiero, algo sin lo que no me siento yo misma, ¡nadie! ¡Ni siquiera Uds.!- al acabar de decir eso Road se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto se tiro en la cama y se quedo pensado

-Quiero que alguien mañana me regale lo que yo he querido desde los 7 aaahhh eso espero-me dijeron que después de eso callo dormida otros me dijeron que se fue al a ventana y que allí se durmió no sé, cual sea la real pero lo que si es que se durmió.

El día de su cumpleaños llego despertó y miro la ventana vio que todos llegaban asique que se cambio el vestido por una de clavaras moradas con un fondo rosa y negro, unas calcetas fiushas con negro y sus zapatos nuevos tenias un tacón medio cm más grande se peino son unos broches de calaveras se miro un rato en el espejo y cuando vio que estaba lista bajo sentada por el barandal de las escaleras principales eso si me han dicho que era una niña muy hiperactiva, cuando llego a la puerta miro a todos los niños que llegaban emocionados a la fiesta; en ese momento su madre la vio...

-Road prométeme algo-

-¿Qué cosa madre?-

-Prométeme que sonreirás cuando te den un obsequio-

-Lo intentare madre-

Llego el momento de la fiesta y Road hablaba con su mejor amiga Lola cuando su madre dijo que ya iba a comer se sentaron juntas Lola sonreía mientras veía el regalo que le dio a Road. Road veía sus regalos y dijo

-¡Es hora de abrir mis regalos!-todos fueron emocionados le dieron de todo pero Lola fue la última en darle su regalo a Road y cuando se lo dio fue como un "milagro"

-Road toma mi regalo- Road abrió el regalo con cuidado y con dolor pues cada vez que rompía el papel son los dedos le sangraban y cuando arranco el papel de la caja los dedos también le sangraban y la sangre fue a sus dedos pintando sus uñas negras, cuando abrió la caja su mirada cambio de triste a alegre

-¿Es...es...?-

-¡Es el paraguas que querías Road!-

Un paraguas con el pararrayos de calabaza, de color rosa la tela y con el mango negro

-¡Gracias siempre quise este paraguas!-

Sus padres se pusieron muy felices al ver a Road sonreír pero no duro mucho.

Pasaron 2 hrs. Después del paraguas y Road se volvió en su humor normal, Road volvió a la rama del roble de su casa y vio que llegaba el niño que más le gustaba con una enorme caja

-Robert ¡si vino!-

-¡Robert!- es momento fue un shock para Road puesto que Lola sabía que a Road le gustaba Robert y aparte besarlo eso no le gusto mucho y... el beso de Lola hacia Robert fue... horrendo dicen todos

-Mátala si puedes "Rero"- Road estuvo más de 10 min. Con Rero el paraguas para notar la verdad y se dio cuenta de lo que era aquel paraguas y lo aventó donde Lola y Robert y el paraguas salió volando y le pego a Lola en la sien y Lola se desmayo pero al momento en que recibió de vuelta el paraguas Road también se desmayo y cayo de la rama en la que estaba y nadie supo quien mato a Lola y quien tiro a Road.

Cuando estaba en su cuarto Road abrió sus ojos y vio a su madre llorando

-Madre ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Road Lola murió-

La mirada de Road se lleno de lágrimas pero en su interior gozaba su muerte

-¡¿Qué cómo?!-

-Si le pegaron en la sien e instantáneamente sufrió un derrame cerebral y no la pudieron salvar-Road se levanto de su cama y fue a la ventana y vio como se llevaban su cadáver y en su interior reía por ver a su "amiga" muerta

-¡¡¡Jajaja!!! ¡Bien merecido "Lola"!-

-Road ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-Road no sabía que decir se le había escapado la risa

-¡NADA MADRE SOLO MEDA GUSTOQUE ESA HIPOCRITA MURIERA!-la madre de Road salió corriendo de la alcoba y Road seguía riendo

-Rero ¿Por qué nadie me comprende?-

-Road-Tama eres única nunca nadie te va a comprender Rero~-

-Tienes razón Rero nunca me comprenderán-

-Además Road-Tama eres una "Noáh" ~Rero~

-¿Una Noáh?-

-Si~ Rero~, una escogida po es señor ~Rero~, debería tener las marcas sagradas ~Rero~-

-¿Marcas?-pensó Road-¿no son estas?-se levanto el copete y le enseño a Rero unas cruces unidas que tenía en la frente

-¿Hace cuanto que tienes esas marcas? ~Rero~-

-3 meses, Rero-dijo Road

-Que raro tardo la transformación de Noáh en el señorita Road-Tama ~Rero~-

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaa!!!-

-¡Road-Tama ~Rero~!-Road había caído de espaldas a la ventana ósea cayó al piso esto no me quedo exactamente claro puesto que muchos dicen que s incendio y otros que le clavaron flechas en llamas en el pecho y luego se quemo pero si se que sentía que se quemaba y le dolía el corazón fue cuando dio comienzo la tragedia su piel blanca se hizo grisácea con negro y su pelo largo y negro se pinto negro azulado y sus ojos cambiaron a cafés claro y el peinado… se le achico su cabello y se formo como si fuera una estrella negra y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Rero

-Rero ¿Qué… que me paso?- pregunto Road con las lagrimas en los ojos de dolor

-Ro-Ro-Road-Tama ¡ya es una Noáh decente ~Rero~!- -Mmmhhh-Road se sentó en el piso y se sobo la cabeza-¿una Noáh decente?-

-Si Road-Tama una Noáh como debe de ser ~Rero~- Road corrió a ver se en el espejo y vio que era más bonita que antes y se puso más alegre que nunca y pensó…

-Que mis padres y todos los que vinieron a la fiesta que den atrapados en un sueño donde… ¡nunca escapen!-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Road ayuda!-Road bajo encima de Rero sentada y se fue volando hasta las personas del recibidor y cuando vio que estaban como en un shock vio donde estaban atrapados y se puso feliz y pensó…

-Quiero que estén en una cámara de tortura y que ¡uno por uno mueran en un aparato nunca usado otra vez y… mis padres! ¡Que se ahorquen de la desesperación!-se cumplió lo que Road pidió y uno por uno vio como sus cuerpos sangraban mientras ella reía y gozaba viendo morir aquellas personas que nunca la comprendieron, cuando llego el momento de Robert se acerco a el -Robert creo que llego el momento decisivo no te diré adiós sin antes demostrarte mi afecto por primera y última vez-entonces se bajo de Rero y se acerco a Robert, le agarro la barbilla y lo beso, cuando lo soltó subió otra vez en Rero y dijo -Robert quería que fueras mío pero escogiste a Lola envés de mí, entonces no te puedo perdonar ¡jamás!- Cuando Road se hizo para otras Robert abrió los ojos vio a Road y dijo "yo siempre te ame pero Lola me beso" al acabar Robert exploto en sangre -¡Jajajajajaja! Robert ¡no me importa ya que estas muerto!-en cuanto murió, Road gozaba y reía como loca por su muerte y luego empezó a bailar enfrente y alrededor de los cuerpos y riendo por sus muertes y cuando su madre murió… -Mejor que mueras no me gustan los imitadores baratos de "Road Kamelot" aunque seas todo lo opuesto a mi no me gustan- En cuanto exploto, Road estuvo feliz, muchas veces, las personas intentaron entrar, pero nadie salía de es mansión todo el que entraba terminaba como su padres; "¡muertos!"

Nunca abandono Road la mansión, siguió ahí con Rero, unos dicen que murió pero… ¡no! ¡Yo digo que no murió, no puede morir! ¡Ningún Noáh puede morir y eso lo puedo afirmar no puede! lo intente muchas veces y no puede morir y más porque su habilidad crea ilusiones que atrapan y no te dejan salir hasta que la agonía te consume y en la ilusión te aniquila.

=^-^= bueno eh aquí mi primer capitulo espero les guste mi hermana se puso a llorar cuando murio Robert T_T medio lastima pero me gusto el cap espero a ustedes tambien =^-^= viva road kamelot


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Road empezó a estrangular a Rero mientras Benny seguía con sus comentarios que dan miedo "bipolar extremista" dan miedo, cuando me senté sentí algo extraño en mano derecha la abrí para ver mejor y…

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!-Pensé asombrada- un cacho se liana-susurre en emoción

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ya murió!-mire a ver a Xavier y ya no reaccionaba de verdad

-¡NO, MATO A XAVEIR! ¡Qué genial sus sesos son enormes!-

-¡Benny! ¡Cállate das miedo!- gritamos en unicoro, zafiro, Aqua, Miranda y yo en ese momento Road miro el cadáver de Xavier y luego dijo

-Lastima hubiera sido un gran "exorcista" pero no logro activar su… ¿Qué es Rero?-

-Es una pulsera ~Rero~-

-Gracias, su pulsera y murió-

-¡Road!-dije entre dientes- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-en ese instante sin conciencia-"Dasaha" (espada de la flora)-la liana salió volando de mi mano y se formo frente a mí una tipo espada de color verde y regreso a mi mano- ¿Qué… que paso?- pregunte viendo la espada

-¡No puede ser ~Rero~ activo su inocencia ~Rero~ muere exorcista ~Rero~!-

-¡Rero!- grito Road

-Lo ciento Road-Tama ~Rero~-

-¡Cállate de una vez una vez por todas!-

-S-si Road-Tama ~Rero~- respondió Rero mientras se ponía derecho

-¡Bien hazme ese favor Rero o te destruyo!- grito Road mientras señalaba a Rero muy furiosa

-S-si Road-Tama ~Rero~-exclamo mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Con que… inocencia activada ¿eh? Veamos ¿Quién me va a reponer la vida de Xavier?- dije mientras me levantaba recargándome en la espada

-La-la- ¿la vida de X-X-Xavier ~Rero~?-grito Rero mientras se hacía para otras entonces de pronto dije

-Entonces serás tú "Rero"-no sabía con exactitud lo que decía o hacía mis ojos azules se habían tornado verde fosforescente lo cual me producía una visión borrosa mi tono de voz se oía más mucho más seguro que antes y la firmeza y la fuerza con la que agarraba la espada era mayor y yo… por más que lo intentaba no podía reaccionar pero, en ese instante; me acerque a Rero lo mire fijamente aunque algo borroso pero supe que era él y lo amenace con decapitarlo por completo

-Bien ¡muere Rero!-grite desesperada- Road te recomiendo que consigas con que reponerme la vida de varias personas que mate y sean mis amigos-

-Ti-ti-tiene los ojos verde fosforescente ~Rero~- dijo Rero mientras miraba más fijamente mis ojos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo está eso Rero???!!!- grito Road quitando a Rero de mi camino y estrangulando lo al menos eso vi yo

-Tiene los ojos verdes ~Rero~, ella posee la inocencia perdida ~Rero~- dijo Rero soltándose de Road

-In-in-inocencia ¡¿perdida Rero…?!

-¡NO ME INTERAZA YA NADA DE ESO! ¡QUIERO QUE ME REPONGAN LA VIDA DE LA XAVIER!- le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que se detuviera pero todo era en vano no reaccionaba cuando iba a acabar con Rero de nuevo puesto que con la espada lo separe de Road y a ella avente mentalmente a una pared el efecto ya estaba pasando y aproveche para ordenarle a mi mano izquierda que le dijera a Benny y las demás que se fueran de ahí lo más pronto posible cuando ataque a Rero con media conciencia un relámpago salió al instante del ataque y choco con Rero ese fue el momento que yo aproveche para alcanzar a Benny, corrí y corrí con un cuarto de conciencia hasta llegar con Benny, mi inocencia se desactivo y caí inconsciente a los pies de Benny

-¡Jessica, Jessica! ¡¿Estás bien, que pasó?! ¡Dime!-grito locamente desesperada Zafiro

-¡Kh!- no tenía muchas fuerzas pues la activación me bajo toda la energía…era…como…si fuera no tuviera fuerza vital-Es-es-estoy bien so-so-solo me faltan fuerzas eso es to-todo-dije mientras me sentaba y me sostenía la cabeza para acomodar mis ideas lo cual no funciono por no recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado con el Dasaha solo sabía que había logrado que todos escaparan menos Xavier no lo logre salvar pero en ese instante pensé "cumpliré mi cometido, matare a Rero aun que sea lo último que haga" y lo hare juró que matare a Rero

-¡Snif!-

-¿Ahhh? Jessica ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto con tono muy dulce Zafiro y recargando su mano derecha sobre mi hombro derecho

-Si es solo que…-deje correr las lagrimas-… ¡NO PUDE SALVAR A XAVEIR POR MI CULPA MURI, YO LOS OBLIGE A VENIR LO SIENTO!- No puede contener el llanto y lo deje fluir

-No importa mientras nosotros escapemos- dijo Benny mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro y tuvo razón solo él y yo salimos, "nosotros" como él dijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de 5 min comenzamos a buscar cómo lograr salir de, ahí más lo único que encontramos fueron los cadáveres de Lola y Robert.

-¿Quiénes son estos niños?- dijo Aqua

-Son Lola y Robert la "mejor amiga" y el enamorado de Road- respondí con la cabeza agachada

-¿Cómo lo sabes Jessica?- pregunto Miranda

-Por qué… OK, ¿quieren saber la verdad?- pregunte mientras levantaba la cabeza

-Si la verdad-dijo Benny como interrogándome

-De acuerdo está la verdad; 3 semanas antes para ser exactos, de que les preguntara si me acompañaban a venir, fui al museo…-

-Su sueño… pensó Zafiro poniendo su mano en su boca

-…Sabía todo, sobre Road Kamelot, todo, lugar, hora, día y fecha toda la vida de Road Kamelot me la sé, aprobé, los exámenes orales sobre ella los aprobé, pero…aún así me dijeron que me faltaban, lugares donde estaban los cuerpos etc., 3 semanas después de tanto pensar decidí que iría pero necesitaba testigos uno no sería suficiente por eso les pedí si venían conmigo para que al salir me creyeran y aceptaran pero luego de la muerte de Xavier…no ni regresar a ese museo…-snif no pude evitar dejar correr las lagrimas otra vez -…ahora solo quiero salir de esta mansión nada más- al acabar no me contuve y solté en llanto

-No llores Jessica está bien querías cumplir tu sueño-dijo Aqua mientras me abrazaba para calmar el llanto

-No, en realidad lo hice para probar que me sabía bien la historia de Road Kamelot, solo por eso lo hice mu sueño era demostrar que la sabía pero ya no me importa ese "torpe" sueño, ya no quiero hacerlo realidad, solo…quiero salir de aquí, nada más- aclare mientras me secaba las lagrimas y me alejaba de Aqua, me pare mire los cadáveres y continué avanzando

-Jessica ¿nos dirías como murieron?- me pidió Zafiro mientras se recargaba en mis hombros y me sonreía

-Claro Zafiro-respondí volteando y regresándole la sonrisa- El día 6 de agosto de 1688 nació Road fue un viernes nació a las 18:30 hrs., 12 años después le organizaron una fiesta donde asistieron todos los niños del pueblo, llego Lola 10 min. Tarde llego Robert y Lola corrió a basarlo para darle celos a Road y al hacerlo Road se lleno de ira y le ordeno a Rero que matara a Lola, pero antes de eso había dicho "gracias por el paraguas Lola" y luego la mató; después de eso mató a Robert de la sig. Manera:

Lo encerró en un cuarto que estaba lleno de orcas y en un momento dado lo ahorco y luego lo encerró en una "Dama de Hierro" y luego estallo en sangre puesto que lo apretó de más de lo usual y hasta la Dama de Hierro se pinto "carmesí"-

-¡Wau! ¡De verdad estudiaste la vida de Road Kamelot!- exclamo Miranda

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Enserio estudiaste toda una vida?- me dijo Aqua mientras me abrazaba para lograr animarme

-¡Jajaja! Pero no toda mi vida estuve estudiando- afirme cuando volteé a verlos y seguía avanzando y re regresaba el abrazo a Aqua

-Bueno lo importante ahora es salir de aquí ¿No creen?- pregunto Benny mientras nos miraba como si nos fuera a matar

-Benny ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Nada más Aqua, ósea digo hay que salir si no queremos morir- lo que nadie sabía solo yo era que Benny estaba poseído por Road y lo que decía lo pensaba Road para hacernos sufrir y que nos aniquilemos entre todos

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió Jessica!- le había dado una cachetada a Benny por lo que digo.

-Ya lo sé Benny pero solo así tal vez salgas del trance-

-¡¿Tr-tr-trance?-dijo Benny sobándose el cachete

-Si, estás hipnotizado por Road ¡Y ni cuenta te das!-

-¡Jajaja! No creí que fueras tan astuta pensé que eras…inútil-dijo Road atreves del cuerpo de Benny

-"DASAHA-MURYM" "KOOB" (Dasaha-Murym: espada de la muerte, Koob: lujuria traidora)- Road nunca vas a tomar la vida de Benny –

-¡Jajaja! Ni con tu armamento me vas a detener-

-"Dasaha-Koob" (espada del rayo traidor)-la espada hizo contacto con Road después de un fuerte ataque directo, pero ¿le hizo mucho daño?, no, nunca.

-¡Gah!-solo vi como su cruces prendían y la curaban- ¡"Murryxmy"! (canto del hipnosis)- luego palabras salieron de su boca y Benny nos empezó a atacar.

-¡Benny reacciona!-grite antes de que matara a Miranda.

-¡Para!-gritaron Aqua y Zafiro.

-¡Detente Benn…!-todos nos detuvimos se nos hizo muy raro Miranda intento hacer reaccionar a Benny abrazándolo lo cual no fue suficiente- Benny por favor no lo agás ignora a Road- yo creo que Benny no escucho a mirando puesto que la mato

-¡Jajaja!-Reía como loca Road

-Aaaah ¡Miranda! ¡Miranda, Miranda! ¡Perdón no me pude controlar! ¡Pero…! ¡Fue genial ver salir la luz de tus ojos!-gritaba Benny mientras lloraba en el cuerpo de Miranda

-"Sennen ko ha sagashiteru

Daijina hatto sagashiteru

Anata ha atari tashicameyo-al acabar de cantar para hipnotizar a Benny y curar se más rápido, Rero grito

-Road-Tama ~Rero~ no abuse de su Estigma ~Rero~ no la curara siempre ~Rero~-la cara de Road cambio, vio a Rero

-¿"Estigma"?-

-Sí ~Rero~ su cruces se llaman estigma ~Rero~-Road pensó y pensó

-Ya lo sé, Rero ven aquí-

-Si Road-Tama ~Rero~- Road agarro a Rero por el mango y apunto el pararrayos al cielo y grito

-¡Akuma poderoso que gobierna a los akuma ben a mí y cumple mi deseo!, ¡Akuma poderoso que gobierna a los akuma ben a mí y cumple mi deseo!- entonces Road soltó a Rero, y él se acerco a Road

-Muy bien Road-Tama invoco a la perfección a la reina de los Akuma ~Rero~-dijo Rero mientras brotaban chispas de sus ojos

-gracias Rero- dijo Road poniendo una cara de maldad y sacando la lengua al final de la oración y se sentaba en Rero-Pero…-

-Pero… ¿Qué? ~Rero~-

-¿Cómo sabré si el akuma me escucho y vendrá?-

-Vendrá ~Rero~ el pararrayos de mi cabeza le manda señales al Akuma para que venga ~Rero~-al acabar de decir eso me llego una visión de una bella chica con el cabello rubio, era tan rubio que parecía de oro puro, pero luego vi claramente como se agarraba la cabeza con las manos y caía de rodillas al suelo y empezaba a gritar "¡PARA, POR FAVOR, DETENTE "RERO"! ¡PARA SAL DE MI CABEZA! ¡YA!" me detuve de ver la visión volteé de nuevo a ver a Rero y cuando vi las chispas de su pararrayos se detuvieron en cuanto la chica grito en aquella visión que tuve

-¿Re-Rero? ¡¿Qué pasó?-grito Road

-La reina Akuma cancelo la señal ~Rero~-

-¡¿Por qué la canceló?-gritaba Road esperando respuestas

-La reina evita mis mensajes ~Rero~-

-Pero no los de Road Kamelot, conéctame con ella- luego de un rato se escucho una voz bellísima como si fuera de ángeles

-¿Qué sucede? Road Kamelot-Sama-


	5. Chapter 5

todo lo que reconozcan no es mio

* * *

Capitulo 5

A todos se nos hizo muy extraño no vimos de donde venía esa hermosa voz

-¡Jajaja! ¡Quiero que vengas a qui a mi mansión a "jugar"!-

-Al instante Road-Sama- al finalizar la voz desapareció

-¿Vendrá un Akuma?

-Jessica… ¿crees que si el akuma viene? ¿Podamos escondernos del?-dijo Zafiro mientras retrocedía

-Creo que podremos estar preparados para lo que sea, inclusa escondernos de un Akuma y… ¿tú que opinas Benny?

-Yo creo que estarás tú lista para el Akuma no nosotros tú- dijo mientras recostaba el murto cuerpo de Miranda en el piso a los pies de una muñeca gigante

-Benny ¿Pero que…?-

-No dejare que la muerte de Miranda sea en vano Aqua; luchare cuando pueda al lado de Jessica para vencer a Road-dijo Benny mientras caminaba hacia mí y recargaba su mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho y agacho la cabeza cuando las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

-Benny…meda gusto escuchar eso ¡Que gusto verte no ser hipnotizado por Road! al acabar de decirle eso corrí a abrazarlo y me solté en lagrimas de gusto de lo que me decía cuando…

-¡Que conmovedor! Benny- Road tenía ¡Todavía bajo su control a Benny! Eso fue un momento desagradable-Quiero que acabes con ella de inmediato- exigió Road señalándome con su dedo

-Sí, "Road-Tama"-solté a Benny mis ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca mire fijamente a Benny tenía los ojos…como…totalmente blancos, comenzó a correr su pulso se escuchaba muy claro como aceleraba, mientras más rápido su corazón más me alejaba hasta que llego un momento en el que llegue donde Aqua y Zafiro las tome de las manos muy, muy fuerte y en cuanto Benny me miro y dijo

-Lo siento obedeceré a mi maestra Road-

-"Somics" (red de seguridad) "Yinsed" (cojines del vuelo de pétalos de rosa)- al acabar de pensar eso avente a Aqua Zafiro al techo, cuando mire arriba Aqua y Zafiro estaban sobre unos cojines rojos y tenían debajo de ellas una red de flores para asegurar su viaje si caían, mire a Benny y me puse en modo de batalla

-¡Tú pelea es conmigo Benny! ¡No con Aqua o Zafiro conmigo! ¡¿Entiendes Benny?-asintió con la cabeza -Entendido entonces ¡Dasaha al máximo!-cuando intente hacer impacto con Benny para hacerlo reaccionar por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos que pase con Benny y luego recordé lo que le hizo a Miranda y con eso bastaba para hacerlo reaccionar con el Dasaha activado

-Te estoy esperando Jessica ataca-

-¡Lo hare Benny! ¡Lo hare! Lo más doloroso posible…-nunca pude evitar dejar de pensar en todos los momentos que pase con Benny en la infancia no me importaba mucho, quería acabar con él; la espada hizo contacto directo con Benny iba a tanta velocidad por el Dasaha al máximo que, cuando termine de atacar a Benny corrí a atacar a Road la cual no parecía preocupada por el ataque estaba totalmente tranquila lo cual me hizo querer ir más rápido; fui más veloz que antes de atacar a Benny pero al momento de atacar a Road la cual solo dio un brinco muy alto y retrocedió, la espada se detuvo 10cm. De tocar a Road aún cuando salto, mire arriba y vi una estrella morada con sombras negras alce más la vista y vi a la misma chica de mi visión y fue…como…verme en el espejo…

Este capitulo es el más corto de todos pero bno la verdad esque se me ocurrio poner un cçcapitulo de esos que son nada más de relleno

pero ahi sdesde du punto de vista ojala les ala gustado el cap


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

A todos se nos hizo muy extraño no vimos de donde venía esa hermosa voz

-¡Jajaja! ¡Quiero que vengas a qui a mi mansión a "jugar"!-

-Al instante Road-Sama- al finalizar la voz desapareció

-¿Vendrá un Akuma?

-Jessica… ¿crees que si el akuma viene? ¿Podamos escondernos del?-dijo Zafiro mientras retrocedía

-Creo que podremos estar preparados para lo que sea, inclusa escondernos de un Akuma y… ¿tú que opinas Benny?

-Yo creo que estarás tú lista para el Akuma no nosotros tú- dijo mientras recostaba el murto cuerpo de Miranda en el piso a los pies de una muñeca gigante

-Benny ¿Pero que…?-

-No dejare que la muerte de Miranda sea en vano Aqua; luchare cuando pueda al lado de Jessica para vencer a Road-dijo Benny mientras caminaba hacia mí y recargaba su mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho y agacho la cabeza cuando las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas

-Benny…meda gusto escuchar eso ¡Que gusto verte no ser hipnotizado por Road! al acabar de decirle eso corrí a abrazarlo y me solté en lagrimas de gusto de lo que me decía cuando…

-¡Que conmovedor! Benny- Road tenía ¡Todavía bajo su control a Benny! Eso fue un momento desagradable-Quiero que acabes con ella de inmediato- exigió Road señalándome con su dedo

-Sí, "Road-Tama"-solté a Benny mis ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca mire fijamente a Benny tenía los ojos…como…totalmente blancos, comenzó a correr su pulso se escuchaba muy claro como aceleraba, mientras más rápido su corazón más me alejaba hasta que llego un momento en el que llegue donde Aqua y Zafiro las tome de las manos muy, muy fuerte y en cuanto Benny me miro y dijo

-Lo siento obedeceré a mi maestra Road-

-"Somics" (red de seguridad) "Yinsed" (cojines del vuelo de pétalos de rosa)- al acabar de pensar eso avente a Aqua Zafiro al techo, cuando mire arriba Aqua y Zafiro estaban sobre unos cojines rojos y tenían debajo de ellas una red de flores para asegurar su viaje si caían, mire a Benny y me puse en modo de batalla

-¡Tú pelea es conmigo Benny! ¡No con Aqua o Zafiro conmigo! ¡¿Entiendes Benny?-asintió con la cabeza -Entendido entonces ¡Dasaha al máximo!-cuando intente hacer impacto con Benny para hacerlo reaccionar por mi mente pasaron todos los momentos que pase con Benny y luego recordé lo que le hizo a Miranda y con eso bastaba para hacerlo reaccionar con el Dasaha activado

-Te estoy esperando Jessica ataca-

-¡Lo hare Benny! ¡Lo hare! Lo más doloroso posible…-nunca pude evitar dejar de pensar en todos los momentos que pase con Benny en la infancia no me importaba mucho, quería acabar con él; la espada hizo contacto directo con Benny iba a tanta velocidad por el Dasaha al máximo que, cuando termine de atacar a Benny corrí a atacar a Road la cual no parecía preocupada por el ataque estaba totalmente tranquila lo cual me hizo querer ir más rápido; fui más veloz que antes de atacar a Benny pero al momento de atacar a Road la cual solo dio un brinco muy alto y retrocedió, la espada se detuvo 10cm. De tocar a Road aún cuando salto, mire arriba y vi una estrella morada con sombras negras alce más la vista y vi a la misma chica de mi visión y fue…como…verme en el espejo…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Alce la vista y cuando abrió sus ojos despegue la espada de la estrella que al parecer está pegada en la palma de su mano exactamente centrada en la palma tome nuevamente vuelo y esta vez ataque con la espada horizontal y ataque más veloz pero esta vez hizo contacto con su brazo izquierdo pero se detuvo a la misma distancia y, en el, en la muñeca, había otra estrella morada con sombras negras pero 3 veces más grande que la de la mano separo su brazo de la espada y dijo

-Quiero que respondas una cosa y responde honestamente me grito mientras me apuntaba con su dedo de la mano izquierda-¿Eres tú el eslabón perdido de los exorcistas? ¿El exorcista capaz de manejar la flora a su antojo?-

-¿Y qué si, si lo soy?-le reclame apuntándole con la espada en la cara

-Sí lo eres hare esto…-giro su mano hasta derecha luego la recogió rápidamente hacia la izquierda la levanto lentamente estiro su mano luego cerró y bajo la mano muy bruscamente y con su estrella me disparo una flama azul marino y salí volando para otras me estrelle en una pared cuando iba a caer al piso un cojín me atrapo pero al caer solté la espada y la chica dio, 3 vueltas a su muñeca luego volteo la mano la entre cerro y la recogió cuando la vi la espada voló de mi mano a su mano la sujeto fuerte y la empezó a dar vueltas mientras la acercaba horizontalmente a su cara u dijo-"Dasaha-Desactivado"- la espada se hizo liana salto hacia mí pero no la dejó la agarró de la esquina espero 10seg. Y luego la soltó pero al soltarla le lanzo una llamita y se fue consumiendo cada vez más rápido cuando la agarre la llama aumentó la solté por que no aguantaba el dolor pero solo solté "cenizas"

-¿Ce-cenizas?-

-Jiji-rio mientras ponía su dedo índice de la mano izquierda en su boca-¿Cuál es tú nombre "eslabón"?-

-¡Soy Jessica, Jessica Rumycs! ¿Y cuál es tú nombre "Akuma?-

-Me preguntas mi nombre que educación, te paras firmemente que coraje y sujetas fuerte mente las cenizas de la liana que valor posees, de acuerdo mereces saber mi nombre, me llamo Lía, Lía del Milenio-

-¡Lía-Sama ~Rero~!

-¡¿Qué sucede Rero!-reclamo Lía mientras quitaba su mirada de mi

-¡El conde le ha dicho que no divulgue su nombre a los exorcistas ~Rero~!- en ese instante Lía se acerco a Rero y lo agarro prácticamente del cuello y le susurro (muy fuerte)

-¡Por que el conde no comanda mi vida y yo hago lo que quiera así que "cállate ya Rero"!-

-Entendido Lí-Lía-Sama ~Rero~-dijo el paraguas bajando la cabeza, intente retroceder cuando

-¡No te muevas de hay eslabón! ¡Oh, el rompecabezas se cae!- ¿Rompecabezas? No entendía eso y me decidí a mirar mis pies y… ¡era imposible como es que el piso a mi alrededor se convirtió en rompecabezas! Mire mas fija mente y vi que solo había alrededor de mis pies y comencé perder el equilibrio iré a Road y mientras más cerraba sus ojos más se caían las piezas a mi alrededor se caían más rápido hasta que llego el momento en el momento en el que todas la piezas del rompecabezas de mis `pies cayeron y yo caí con ellas, creo que caí 2m ½ al caer finalmente me encontré en un cuarto totalmente blanco vi el hueco de las piezas y Road me grito

-¡Mejor convive con las personas que vinieron hace años ellos son tus nuevos amigos y… por cierto… les encanta el color carmesí!- Mire a mi alrededor y vi miles, millones de personas muertas y cubiertas de sangre entendí por que dijo "le encanta el carmesí"

-¡Road!- abrió rápido los ojos y el hueco del rompecabezas se lleno, al cerrarse escuche que alguien se caía y recordé que había dejado a Aqua y a Zafiro en los cojines pero el grito que escuche se parecía mucho al de Zafiro pero ¿Cómo es que la podía ver? Me fije más clara mente y el piso se transparentaba-¡Zafiro! ¿Estás bien?- grite parándome en 3 cuerpos, pero por alguna razón no me escuchaban

-¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- pregunto Aqua

-¡Su inocencia! ¿No es obvio?-

-¡Entonces pelearas conmigo por nuestra inocencia!- grito Zafiro

-Como gustes exorcista-dijo Lía mientras recargaba su barbilla en el dorso de su mano izquierda Zafiro agarro su collar

-¡Inocencia actívate!-el colige de corazón se fue a los 2 extremos de la cadena cada corazón puesto que se dividió en 2 y la cadena se alargo y Zafiro la azoto como si fuera látigo

-Vaya, veo que eres una exorcista entrenada-

-No te creas, soy mejor de lo que parezco-

-Muy bien-Lía miro a Zafiro muy raro-Inocencia activada-la estrella de su brazo comenzó a brillar, las estrellas de sus manos se fueron sus dorsos centrados y de ellas, del color negro se formaban unos ½ guantes, ene sus botas, bajaron hasta el empeine y de ahí lo negro forma unas botas arriba de la rodilla.

De seguro se preguntaran ¿Y… como demonios sabes eso? Pues active un Yinsed y pude ver desde abajo del piso note que Lía dio 3 pasos hacia atrás y luego a atacar a Zafiro, le dio múltiples puñetazos y patadas muy rápidos pero Zafiro los paraba con la cadena; mientras yo apilaba cadáveres para salir del hueco, note que el Yinsed tiene tiempo límite cuando acabe salte sobre el ultimo cadáver porque el cojín desapareció por completo me recosté en uno y empecé a patear el espacio por donde caí hasta que una pieza cayó ya después me hinqué y comencé a quitar las piezas, cuando me encontré arriba vi como lía se quitaba una pulsera de ½ esfera y dijo

-¡"Esfera del futuro muéstrale a esta exorcista su futuro"!-Zafiro se quedo viendo la ½ esfera hasta que le dio un latigazo a Lía

-¡No me tentaras con eso te venceré!- pero Zafiro fue reaccionando más lento hasta que…

-¡Gah!- Zafiro vomito sangre

-¡Creo que ya lo hice, creo que te tente! ¡Y ya te mate!-

-¡Zafiro!-corrí a ayudarla-¡Zafiro, Zafiro, Zafiro!- le sostuve la mano

-Lo-lo siento je-Jessica me en-enviaron a pro-protegerte y no pu-pude ha-hacerlo lo-lo siento, si sales dile a la orden que culpen de herejía a-a-a-…-…

-¡Zafiro!, ¿Zafiro?-comencé a llorar-No, ¡No mueras! ¡Zafiro!-sostuve su cuerpo y me deje llevar por las lagrimas

-¡Jajaja! creo que te queda muy bien el carmesí Lía-

-¡Jijiji! Creo que si Road-sama- miro su mano derecha y sonrió- supongo que debemos dejar pareja la mancha ¿No crees?- dijo Lía mientras me miraba con ojos de tentación; al instante note como sus ojos se ponían del fondo verde fosforescente y sus pupilas de formaron como si fueran de gato después de eso se volvieron a su forma normal

-Aaaah-solté un grito desesperado al ver el cambio de sus ojos

-¡Jajaja! Veo que entendiste la idea ¿No? ¡¿Jessica?- me quede completamente estática sentía como si mi cuerpo tuviera una corriente eléctrica

-¡Ja, ja, jajajajajaja! Me impresionas Road-Sama; hay eslabón ¿no conoces el verdadero poder de Road Kamelot-Sama?-

-¿Po-poder?-al decir las palabras sentía grandes, enormes descargas, eléctricas

-¡Jajaja! En las visiones que yo puedo crear, puedo hacer que sientan lo que quiero en cuanto yo lo deseó ó… simplemente… cuando digo sus nombres le pasara cualquier cosa…- puso su mano como si me fuera a ayudar a parar, pero ya estaba parada cuando hizo puño su mano y…

-¡Gah!… ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, un relámpago rojo para ser premisos

-¡Kyaaaa!-Road abrió la mano y caí llena de quemaduras graves pero lo bueno es que Benny me atrapo abrí los ojos aduras penas y vi a Road flotando en el aire y no estaba encima de Rero, pero note que tenía un aro color rosa a su alrededor el cual le impidió moverse; a la vez le hacía daño.

-"Koobent" (liberación y regreso de flote)- Aqua hizo que el aro fuera a su mano y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y por abajo, y la empezó a elevar-¿Quién te dio autorización de atacar a mi amiga?-Lía se puso enfrente de Road

-Mejor tu responde ¿Quién en su sano juicio te permitió tocar a Road?-Lía cada vez más se puso más furiosa y cada vez notaba como sus ojos otra vez se hacían como si fueran de gato y cada vez más una ventisca de de viento soplaba más y más fuerte amenazaba con entrar a la mansión.

Las puertas se azotaban más fuerte hasta que llego el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron y un gran aire entro pero no entro solo…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

…Junto con la ventisca note que también llego un espadachín (que al principio me pareció ella).

Llego saltando del roble de afuera de la mansión cayo enfrente de Benny y de Aqua, y, con su espada, la puso enfrente de Lía casi atacándola cuando…

-¡Jajaja! ¿Qué tal la llegada exorcista? ¡¿Te gusto la ventisca?-

-Tomaste la ventaja-

-Lo sé ¿No te encanta?

-(TSK)-cada vez más el espadachín se desesperaba cuando Lía hablaba- pudiste a verme tomado la ventaja pero el eslabón es mío-

-El que llega primero se lo gana-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Jajajaja! ¿No sabes nada de eso verdad "Kanda"?-

-¡Quizás hayas salido victoriosa antes!-

-Eso me da derecho a poseer al eslabón-

-(TSK)- no te como se le salía una vena de la cabeza; empuño más la espada- ¡cállate Akuma!-

-¡¿Ya te la habías encontrado antes?-dije

-¡Cállate eslabón!- me exigió

-¡Di mi nombre Kanda no me llames "Akuma"!-

-¡Cállate Akuma!-

-¡¿La puedes vencer?-

-¡Cállate eslabón!-

-¡Vamos Kanda! ¡Sabes mi nombre!-

-¡Cierra el pico Akuma!-

-¡¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba con ella!-

-¡Cállate eslabón!-

-¡Vamos solo son 3 letras!-

-¡Cierra el pico maldita Akuma!-

-¡Mátala ya!-

-¡Solo 3 tres letras Kanda!-

-¡Acabala!-

-¡Has un esfuerzo!-

-¡Elimínala!-

-¡3, solo 3 letras!-

-¡Mátala!-

-¡Dilo!-Lía y yo gritamos en unicoro

-Cállate eslabón-dijo el espadachín apuntándome con la punta de la espada-¡Y tú ""Lía" cierra el pico o te mato de una vez!-Lía empezó a aplaudir

-¡Bravo! ¡Ya vez como no era difícil decir mi nombre!-

-(TSK)-apretaba más cada vez el mango de la espada y se enfurecía más, pero seguía apuntándome-Me estoy aburriendo de tus juegos Lía-

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Lía mientras juntaba sus manos como para rezar y se las acercaba al pecho; también note que ponía carita de perro triste-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Ya bajo la nube negra!-

-¿Qué nube negra?-pregunto Aqua ayudándome a parar

-¡NO SABES A QUE SE REFIERE!-

-¡ NO SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!-Kanda y Lía gritaron en unicoro pero diferente la última palabra-

-¡MMMHHH! Pensé que eras más… no se ¡"Inteligente"!-dijo Lía mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se veía las uñas de la mano derecha

-Me aburro más con la exorcista "ignorante"-dijo Kanda

-¡Jajaja!-volteamos a ver a Lía-Te aburre todo Kanda, nada te hace feliz-

-Cállate-

-¿Aaaah?-Kanda tenía su espada apuntándole a Lía-¿Enserio Kanda, me vas a matar?-

-¡Sí!-

-Aaaah, que pena entonces no sabrás o no podrás saber…-

-No me importa-

-…Está bien lo entiendo…- Lía miro a Kanda y salió una esfera negra con alas de murciélago y tenía un blanco enfrente-…Conde…-Kanda guardo su espada y vio a Lía –

-Te escucho-

-Mmmhhh-Lía vio a Kanda esperando a ver si la atacaba- OK, al acabar los exorcistas habrá un gran derrumbe, 2 saldrán, 2 se quedaran y 2 esperaran, tienen 3 min, para resolver mi acertijo-se dio la vuelta y fue con Road

-Apúrense-Kanda nos empezó a mover

-Road-Sama ¿Qué piensa?-

-En como provocare el "Derrumbe"- rio

-¡Eslabón muévete!- me detuve de espiar y corrí con Aqua y Kanda llegamos como a la cocina cuando…

-¿Por qué no la mataste Kanda?-

-Espera Aqua ¿Ya se conocen?-

-¿No le contaste?-Kanda parecía molesto

-Bueno es que yo…-

-(TSK) Eres el colmo-

-Iba a decirle-

-Eres pero que ese "PAKA MOIYASHI"-

-¡No me insultes Kanda!-

-¡Cállense los 2! Y díganme ¿cuando se conocieron?-

-En la orden oscura…-Kanda empezó a contarme lo que en verdad eran mis "amigos" y como eran; la orden oscura, exorcistas, Akumas etc. Y también sobre la "inocencia"

-Entiendo entonces ¿Zafiro y Xavier eran exorcistas?-

-Sí- contesto Aqua bajando la cabeza-Lamento no haberte dicho nada antes pero no podía…-

-Tu anillo es inocencia, le gema que lleva es tu inocencia les dijeron que te la dieran es lo único en lo que cumplieron-dijo Kanda señalando el diamante de trébol-Es el símbolo del eslabón, sin eso eres solo un vil humano-

-Kanda no seas tan cruel-exigió Aqua

-No te preocupes Aqua, Kanda te prometo que no perderé de vista mi inocencia-

-Mh, eres como ese "PAKA MOIYASHI"-

-¡Kanda! ¡No es cierto Jessica cumple sus promesas!-

-Eso dices pero nunca resulta ser cierto-

-¡Te juro que pued…! ¡Aaaaaahhh!-

-¡Eslabón!- Kanda se paro y saco su espada apuntándole a Lía

-¡Jessica!-Aqua miro fijamente a tras de mi

-Vaya, vaya, no pensé que pasaran tan rápido los 3 min que les deje peo bueno ¡Deben acabar los exorcistas!- Lía me tiro, puesto que una fuerza me agarro y me jalo para atrás esa fue la oportunidad de Lía para ahorcarme y al abrir los ojos me tiro-¡Aaaah!-

-¿Por qué no dejarte morir ya?-Lía aparto la espada de su cara con un dedo-Porque, no puedo morir hasta que sea realidad mi predicción-

-Significa que… ¿Aún nos molestaras?-pregunto Aqua

-Mmm… ¡Sí!-Lía parecía orgullosa de eso abrió los ojos y vio a Kanda como si lo fuera a matar… de repente su mirada cambio sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y se nos que do viendo, 10 seg. Después empujo a Road a la derecha y hubo una gran explosión de tras de donde estaba Lía-¡"AKUMAS (DEMONIOS)"!-

-Hm, ¿No puedes luchar sin apoyo de los Akumas Lía?-Lía dejo a Road donde estaba y fue con Kanda

-Vaya, vaya parece que el conde si escucho mi llamado por así decir-

-Entonces pediste ayuda-dijo Aqua mientras me paraba

-No, en cierto modo él lo mando pensando que estoy en peligro es verdad que se preocupa por mi y manda me manda Akumas-

-Entonces no eres más que la consentida de ese tal conde-dije viéndola fijamente recargándome en Aqua

-Mmm… ¡SI TU LO DICES ENTONCES SI! Creo que nunca lo vi de ese modo eslabón…-mi expresión cambio de ira a impresión-…Me has dado una gran idea "ARIGATO"-me guiño un ojo

-¿A-a-Arigato?-Lía me soltó una amplia sonrisa

Eran ya 3 días desde que entramos a la mansión y ya había perdido a Xavier y a Zafiro, conocí a la famosa Lía y llego el "increíble" Kanda Aqua resulto ser exorcista, Lía la consentida del conde y Kanda…creí y aun creo que él sabe algo sobre Lía escribo esto desde una cueva lejana de la mansión y cercana del vaticano decidieron parar aquí para que sane mi herida de la espalda y empecé a relatar esta historia.

-Como siempre no puedes hacer nada sin los Akumas-dijo Kanda volviendo a apuntarle a lía

-Eso no es cierto-los ojos de Lía se tronaron rojos de repente una inmensa luz magenta rodeo a Lía y su pelo lo aventó a enfrente, una fuerte ventisca de aire…

El collar de Lía comenzó a brillar intensamente su collar de flor de loto se torno rojo carmesí, se agrando a tamaño normal y se fue al centro de Lía y una luz la empezó a elevar…

-ETTO… ¡Kanda!

-¡URUSE!-

-mmm…Kanda ¡¿Qué paso después de que la luz elevo a Lía?-

-¡UUURUUUSEEEEEEE!-

-¡Kanda! ¡RESPONDELE AL ESLABÓN!-

-SOY JESSICA-

-Da lo mismo, ¡Kanda respóndele!-

-Daishavu-

-¡ARIGATO!-

-Le salieron sus alas y comenzó su transformación-

-¡Ay! ¡Es cierto ya e acorde!-

…Al instante unas alas como de agila real salieron de su espalda y la envolvieron, un vestido negro comenzó a aparecer envés de su traje negro que llevaba, unos guantes sin dedos aparecieron y desaparecieron en sus manos, unas botas beige se hicieron negras y luego beige mientras su collar de loto no cambio solo su tono normal Kanda corrió hacia mí y me empujo a la derecha cuando vi Lía era un tigre gigante y me miro fijamente

-Ya evoluciono a "nivel 6"-


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Lía se me acerco, me miro fijamente, eche algo y volteo pero yo no pude escapar estaba contra la pared una capa de humo rosa abarco la mansión Lía volvió hacia mí, se puso en forma de asecha y con sus patas se froto los ojos y luego se tapo la nariz, Kanda con su saco se tapo la nariz y Aqua con su ante brazo " ¡Gah! ¡No puedo… respirar…" pensaba a cada rato "…Me duele… mucho…", Lía volvió a ser humana se destapo la boca respiro y al instante se desmayo, "…Arde…mi…garganta…", Kanda no lo soporto y se libero la nariz pero fue el mismo caso, "…Me arde… la…garganta…", Aqua hizo lo mismo y paso lo mismo "…Siento que…voy…a…" me desmaye yo también.

Pasaron aproximadamente 20min antes de que yo recuperara el conocimiento, al abrir los ojos vi que Lía, hacha humana y Kanda peleaban contra el Akuma que llego pero parecía que… estaban coordinados en sus ataques

-¡Kanda pégale en el "pentáculo" ese es su punto débil!-

-¡Ya lo se Lía me lo has dicho muchas veces!-

-Solo te lo recuerdo-Kanda y Lía parecía que eran compañeros desde siempre

-¿Jessica?-dijo Aqua mientras miraba mis ojos abiertos-¡Jessica!-En ese instante Lía y Kanda se empezaron a atacar y a luchar contra el Akuma

-¡¿Qué…porque…? ¡¿Estaban luchando del mismo lado?-grite al ver que de tanto odio que se tenían podían llegar a la amistad

-¡Jessica cariño!-dijo Aqua intentando calmarme- Jess yo te lo puedo explicar todo-

-¡INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!-la estrella de Lía se activo y tuvo mucha más poder comenzaron a dispararse millones de estrellas de sus dorsos y un escudo protegía a Lía de las balas del Akuma-MODO NEUTRO ACTIVADO-el escudo hizo que la estrella de Lía se pusiera tono carmesí y el Akuma de repente dejo de atacar a Lía y empezó a atacar a Kanda

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte en modo neutro ahora?-grito Kanda olvidando que yo seguía allí viendo todo el "show"

-¡Oye, no puedo atacar al Akuma mientras él me vea!-

-(TSK) Solo haces lo que te conviene verdad-Kanda guardo su espada-eres igual que ese paka Moyashi…-

-¡URUSE KANDA!- Lía le dio tan fuerte a Kanda una patada al estilo Bookman que hasta le dejo roja la frente-¡VUELVO A ESCUCHAR QUE ME COMPÑARAS CON Allen Y TE MATO!-

-¡Me gustaría ver aunque sea que acabaras con ese Akuma!-note como se le salía una vena en la cabeza

-¡YA KANDA! Tu bien sabes que yo…¡Aaaaaaaaah!-Lía salió volando para atrás y se estrello en la pared note como se retorcía del dolor, no sabía que la Innocence reaccionaba como veneno en los Akuma pero era necesario hacer eso, había supuesto que le había controlado la mente a Kanda, Aqua corrió a ayudarla ero también salió herida

-¿Aqua…que haces?-

-¡Lía es un miembro importante de la orden oscura es el único exorcista que tiene pinta de Akuma!-Aqua intento salvar a Lía pero fue inútil lo mismo con Kanda

-Co…-Co…¡CORRE KANDA EL CONDE VIENE PARA ACÁ!-aduras penas podía hablar eso se debió haber llevado su energía pero no lo hizo

-¿Qué estás diciendo Lía?- dijo Kanda intentando sacar a Lía mientras que Aqua ya no toleraba las heridas

-¡KANDA TIENES QUE HUIR VIENE CON TODOS LO Noáh!-

-¡Aaahhh! ¿Dónde está la Noáh de los sueños?-dicho esto busco a Road por toda la casa pero no la hayo al regresar donde Lía estaba junto un chavo de pelo rizado con la piel gris y estaba fumando y al lado de una chava con fleco, una gran coleta de caballo atada con un cascabel; enfrente estaba él y en su hombro Road con Rero, era él lo supe al instante

-Sennen…-dijo Aqua al verlo fijamente

-Mmmhhh… ¡AGSHAKU!-

-Sí, sí, Lía -

-Diles que mi dejen ir, Kanda no podrá con los Noáh el solo-

-No está solo, tiene al eslabón y esa otra-dijo el rizado

-¡NO!-Lía mato a Aqua con la mente-El eslabón no lucha solo defiende no sirve de exorcista-de pronto la mansión comenzó a temblar

-Solo vine para evitar tu muerte Lía, el derrumbe empezó -el conde agarro a Lía y se la llevo pero ella se soltó y corrió con Kanda para evitar una perdida innecesaria de exorcistas cuando…

-¡Kanda tienes que irte los Noáh planean algo!- al decir esto de su estrella desprendió una más pequeña se la dejo en la mano y antes de decir otra cosa fue el Noáh rizado la tomo de los brazos y se la llevo-¡Ma-MATE! ¡TIKIIIIIIIIIIII!- el derrumbe se hacía más y más fuerte cada vez pero Kanda empezaba parecer preocupado en el momento en el que todos los Akumas llegaban con los Noáh-¡Maldito conde déjame ir!-

-¡IE! ¡Si vas con los exorcistas evitaras los 3 días de oscuridad!-

-¡Obviamente, he estado toda mi vida con los exorcistas no puedo ver su muerte así de fácil!-dicho esto una gran masa de aire empujo a los Noáh fuera de la mansión junto con Lía y Kanda en cuanto a Road se quedo en la mansión para acabar conmigo

-Vaya eslabón no puedes salir ¿o Sííííí?-

-¡Cállate Road!-Mi mirada mostraba furia como nunca-"AN-GA-WO-NERU-XONE-TECO" (liana-del-terror-y-muerte-segura) un montón de lianas brotaron del suelo y a tacaron a Road amarrándola en el aire; pero ella había reaccionado más rápido y había atacado a Benny-¡Benny!-corrí a ayudarlo pero cuando llegue ya estaba desangrándose-¡Ven te sacare de aquí!-

Justo cuando creí que ya casi salía la mansión nos empezó a caer encima y Road todavía no se soltaba de las lianas active un Yinsed y puse a Benny encima y luego empuje el cojín fue tan rápido el cojín que hasta a mi me jalo y pudimos salir pero al momento de salir Road me aventó una vela por la puerta y paso por encima de mí y me dio un rasguño en la espalda que durante 2 días no pude caminar sin ayuda.

Pero lo más extraño al salir fue que encontré a Kanda parado con la estrella en su mano enfrente de mí y de Benny, a su lado sentada en la rama de un árbol estaba Lía, bajo me miro fijamente y me dijo

-Bien ¡¿Nos vamos a la orden?-dicho esto me extendió la mano…

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


End file.
